cosmoapefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Bishop
Overview A renaissance man by nature, he has many degrees, and one of them has to do with the study of primates and their capabilities of intelligence. APE approached him with a proposal of hiring him to train the chimps for APE. He saw it as a research opportunity. He had a falling out with APE when he realized their general lack of regard for the explorers. He was the one who worked with and trained Otto. Early Years Professor Bishop was born Amadeus Bishop, the only son of Winthrop and Evelyn Bishop. He was a child prodigy, which his fellows would attribute to his name (though that is absolute folly). He quickly ascended the ranks of schools, and by the time he was 12 he had already moved on from secondary education. He attended university at Harvard where he recieved his doctorate degree in three different subject areas: psychology, dead languages, and chemistry. He travelled the world, learning as much as he could about everything, from the grandeur of architecture to the intricacies of philosophy. By the time he had returned home he was in his early twenties, and decided to return to Harvard where he took up position as professor of language studies. APE & Otto After a few years of teaching he started to feel boredom set in, as he didn't care for the humdrum nature of routine his life had fallen into. His chance at doing something new came in the form of a space organization known as Alien Planet Exploration, APE. He sat down with some representatives of the organization, and was intrigued by what he heard. He saw it as an opportunity to do some research on the behavior of chimps. He soon took up an office in the training division of APE. This is where he met a young chimp, whom he named after his grandfather: Otto. He worked closely with Otto, learning as much as he could about how he thought and behaved. Bishop was able to unlock a way of communicating with Otto, and even understanding how the chimp spoke. His findings were published soon after this miraculous discovery, and was considered for a Nobel prize nomination. Falling Out With APE For a time Bishop was content with his work, paying no mind to what was going on around him while he was with APE. When they had need of Otto is when he became aware of how dysfunctional the organization really was. Bishop noticed how they treated the chimps, and how very few (if any) ever returned to Earth. This did not sit well with Bishop. Not well at all. When APE came for Otto Bishop spoke out against them, resisting their taking him. He had grown attached to Otto, and did not want to see him used like some sort of test dummy. However, there was nothing he could do, as APE had a clause in Bishop's contract that kept him from interfering in the selection of the next mission candidate. So, Bishop left the organization, giving back all his pay, and tearing up his contract. He had a new mission... Baragox